ROBOS o futuro do planeta terra
by Andvari Hopeless
Summary: o q acontece quando cientistas tentam fazer o futuro da humaninade mas acontece algo de errado...30 anos depois...plix reviews mesmo se for reclamação plix..e minha 1ª fic
1. inicio

Numa noite chovosa, dentro de um laboratorio cientistas trabalhavam o futuro da humanidade:  
-Conseguimos! Conseguimos Sr. Dinckenson! Sr...-Antes de terminar o sinal toca.-o q foi isso?-perguntou para indo direto para um dos cientistas q estava no computador  
-Ouve um problema com os robos.-respondeu o cientista.-Eles ñ querem aceitar nosso comandos e como se eles se controlasem...  
-Corram eles se soltaram...!!!...  
E saindo no meu do nada dois robos,sem avisar peguaram o cientista q avia avisado para dentro da escuridão...quando eles ñ ouviram mais o grito do cientista paracia q eles estavão paralizados..Engolindo um seco foi um esforço para dizer:  
-Corram!!!!!!!-Todos correram para se salvar e ao mesmo tempo saindo do meio das sobra os robos atacando todos.No meio disso só sobreviveram 7 cientistas entre eles Sr.Dinckenson.  
Após 30 anos os robos conseguiram reinar a terra equanto os humanos serviam a eles mais isso iria mudar, mas quando ,onde e além disso quem:  
-ae!!!-aparece um grupo de skeitistas só q os skeites eram flutuantes.  
-Desse jeito o Tysonv ai perder o skaite de novo!  
-Calma Kenny ele sabe o q tá fazendo  
-E Ray sabe muito ! Quando ele faz essas manobras sempre perdeu o skaite...  
-Calma Kenny..-Disse uma voz vinda lá de trás do grupo.-Você sabe como o tyson é .Ele ñ fica parado.  
-E ai Max bora fazer as manobras ali?-disse tyson apontando para uma construção.  
-Bora...  
-Ñ é uma boa ideia-Disse Kenny  
-O kenny tem razão os robos podem aparecer-falou o Ray fitando o Tyson e o Max.  
-Relaza ai vcs dois eles ñ vão aparecer  
-É e quem te disse isso ?-perguntou Ray.  
-Meu sentido...  
-Tá bom Tyson...-disse kenny-todas as vezes q seguimos o seu sentido acontece algo...  
-Tipo  
-Tipo... se lembra...

flash back  
"nós estavamos felizes perto de um rio tranquilo quando...vc disse :  
-bora construir uma jangada e depois subir nele e depois atreavessa o rio...  
-pq?-disse o Kai  
-hora pq deve ser divertido e seguro  
-e pq vc acha q é seguro-perguntou o Ray  
-pq o meu sentido diz.  
Então nós acabamos seguindo o seu sentido construimos e já estavamos prontos para  
atravessartds subiram menos Kai:  
-vamos Kai.ñ deve ser tão ruim-disse o tyson  
-ñ eu vou ficar eu sei q algo vai acontecer...-disse indo para a ponte-encontro vcs lá do outro lado  
-tá Kai...  
Então loevantamos ancora e fomos só q quando chegamos no meio vc acabou dormindo...e vc controlava a vela quando vc dormiu mudou a rota da jangada e fomos corredeira abaixo...e pelo o q eu me lembro o rio nos levou a uma cachoeira e vc só acordou na cama da sua casa todo roxo pq quando saimos te demos uma surra menos o Kai q adoraria ter visto pq nós estavamos bem longe...

Fim do flash back

-Agora lembra?  
-HEHEHEHE...Mas isso eu...foi um assidente do meu sentido-tá tyson...-disse Kenny sem se preocupar-só tô avisando  
-isso foi a muito tempo...bora Max...  
-tá podem ir,mas eu e o Ray vamos ficar  
-Beleza,mas depois ñ vão se arrepender  
-Espera tyson por min-disse max  
Tyson e Max foram direto a construçãoa construção fazendo as manobras perigosas ,enquanto isso Ray só olhava os dois e o Kenny trabalhava no seu leptop os skaites de todos e avaliando o skaite de tyson e max:  
-Caramba se eles continuarem assim vão acabar queimando o motor.  
-Por que Kenny?  
-Pq pelo o q eu vi no meu leptop o motor já tá muito quente,além do normal..  
-Vou pa..-Ray parou por um instanteolhando atrás de Kenny-O Kai chegou , mas por que está com tanta pressa?  
-Corram gente-disse Kai quase sem folego-Eles estão vindo...parece umexercito.  
Quando Ray e Kenny olharam parecia mesmo um exercito de robos.Voaram os 3 direto ao Max e o Tyson:  
-O q foi gente,parece q vcs viram um fantasma -disse Max  
-Ñ,fantasma ñ ...-disse kenny tentando respirar   
-Então o q ?-Perguntou Tyson curiosso  
-Me responde Tyson o q é pior do q fantasma?-Perguntou Kai...  
-ahh!!!-Kai fitou Tyson enquanto tá pensando-ñ sei  
-Ninguém merece-disse Ray batendo a mão na testa  
-Dica dominarram a terra durante 30 anos-disse Kenny  
-eu sei ...-disse max com a mão levantada  
-ñ o Tyson q tem q responder -disse o Ray esperando a resposta do Tyson.  
-já sei-pensou um pouco mais-os robos...  
-demorrou mais disse-disse Kai -mas ñ é melhor a gente sair de fininho antes de verem a gente aqui  
O grupo saiu da quele local,mas um dos robos acabou vendo o grupoe avisou aos outros robos, e começou a perseguição.O grupo já estava ficando cansado,dai os robos perceberam q já era hora de pega-los ,o grupo virando só q acabaram em um beco sem saida e os robos já estavam chegando:  
-E agora...


	2. esgoto

O esgoto

Kenny:E agora estamos encurralados...

Ray:mas tem q ter um jeito de sairmos da qui...

Tyson:bom gente foi um prazer em conhece-los...-fechando os olhos e se ajoelhando...

Kai:o q vc tá fazendo tyson?

Tyson:orando...

Max:posso me juntar a vc?

Tyson:claro!!!

Enquanto isso os robos estavam chegando mais perto,um dos robos chegou bem perto de Tyson e de repente...bum...uma bonbinha de fumaça e estourada...quando baixou a poeira o grupo havia sumido...5..10..15..30min. depois desse insidente

Ray acorda confuso e percebeu q não estava mais em apurros com os robos e viu o seus amigos desmaiados ...

Ray:Kenny,Kai,Max,tyson acordem...-todos acordarm menos o Tyson...

Kai:onde estamos?

Kenny:num tipo de ... um...esgoto...eu acho ...

Max:parece mesmo ...ham cade o Tyson...

Kai:ali ele ...dormindo...

Ray:iiihhhh,do jeito q o Tyson dorme vamos ficar aki durante um século.

durante 10 min tentando acordar ele e nada...

Kenny:dessisto

Max e Ray:+ eu

Kenny:e vc Kai vc ñ fez nada!

Kai:...-se aprocimando do Tyson -HORA DO JANTAR TYSON...

Num instate Tyson acorde de um pulo ...

Tyson:cade?cade?cade?

Ray:como é...mas Kai como é q vc sabia e não fez nada

Kai:...Estava esperando um milagre com vcs tentando acorda ele...

Tyson:ué estou no Céu mais não sabia q o Céu era tão escuro...

Kenny:agente explica tudo depois agora vamos ver onde estamos...

Em algum lugar não muito distante Duas pessoas encapuzadas os olhavam...

Desconhecido1:qr dizer q eles chegaram...

Desconhecido2:pois é em breve conseguiremos a nossa liberdade...

Desconhecido1:mas e se não forem eles??

Desconhecido3:eles morrem e nos nunca iremos ter a nossa liberdade-entrando na converssa...

Tyson:onde é q estão nosso Skeites...

Ray: olha lá ...

Quando pegaram os seus skeites eles verificaram td ..

Max:ainda bem q não esta danificado..

Kenny: nem o meu leptop ...q bom...

Kai:tá quanto antes sairmos daki e melhor...

Ray,Tyson,Max e o Kenny:tá

Mas eles não sabia q alem estarem sendo observados por aquele vultos estavam sendo observardos por um ser alem do comun q niguem imaginaria...

????:Então são eles...os q iram impedir os robos...hum...vamos ver se são eles mesmos...-apertando num botão vermelho...se abre um portão enorme...-hahahahahahahahaahahahaah

continua...


	3. O Desafio

O desafio

-ae!!!

Tyson:bora uma corrida gente...

Kenny:não é uma boa ideia...

Ray:mesmo querendo correr mais o Kenny tem razão...

Tyson:pq...

Kenny:se lembra quando nos fomos fazer uma corrida nama pista fechada com perigo de risco...

Kai:Kenny eu acho q ñ é mais preciso de flash back ...

Kenny:Pq?!?!

Ray:pq o Tyson e o Max já foram

Kai:vamos antes q eles façam besteira...

Enquanto isso os tres encapuzados q os observavam (do cap.2 ):

Desconhecido1:eles estão indo..

Desconhecido2:bora sequilos...

Desconhecido3:ñ ...

Desconhecido1e2:ñ!?!?!?!

Desconhecido3:vamos fazer uma corrida com eles para ver do q eles são capazes...

Desconhecido1:mas só nos tres ñ podemos chamar mais dois...

Desconhecido3:ñ precisa ...

Então eles pegaram seus skeitese voaram em direção a eles...mas eles ñ sabiam q estavam sendo observados por alguém ou alguma

coisa q estava no meio da escuridão de olhos vermelhos...

Kenny:Tyson par...-zum passou alguémperto dele em alta velocidade...-oq ?

o skeitista (encapuzado3) passou por Ray,Kai,Max e à passando em frente do Tyson e fechando-o,q quase fez Tyson cair.quando foi parado

chegaram os outros dois.

Tyson:Hey Pq fez isso...

Desconhcido3:o q?te fechar...

Tyson:É...

Desconhecido1:só queremos uma corrida com vcs.

Desconhecido2:Por isso nos o paramos.

Ray:ta aonde e quando?

Desconhcido3:Aki e agora...

Eles olharam ao redor.

Kenny:mas aki é perigoso.

Desconhcido1:ñ é ñ...nós treinamos aki o tempo todo...

Max:por min td bem...

Tyson:eu tbm e vcs tres...

Kenny:vcs e qm são os corredores eu só sou o tecnico.

Ray:tá mais nada de trapaça...

Desconhecido2:trapaça oh ñ nós nunca fariamos isso somos das regras de corida de rua..

Kai:essas regras seriam?

Desconhecido3:1ªpode fazer uns impurrazinhos...

Desconhecido2:2ªñ pode jogar o jogador do campo..

Desconhecido1:e mais algumas q ñ é preciso mecionar...vai participar ou ñ?

Kai encarando-o:sim..

Continua...

hi gente...

blz..?

Annie:eu nem apareci ainda no cap...TT

Niranda:nem eu TT

vcs tem papeis so q ainda não ta na hora...haaha -sorriso amendrotador

Annie:bom lembrei q tenho q para um lugar tchau

Niranda:(O.O) ñ me deixe aki sozinha com ela ...

oche ...bom madem reviews...voltem aki podem podem correr mas não podem se esconder...haahaha

tchau

correndo atrás delas com um papel em branco numa mão e na outra um lapis"


	4. A corrida

A corrida!!

Os Dois times ja estavam prontos na lagarda esperando q a corrida comece.:

Kenny:em suas posições,preparar,apontar,vai...

Eles sairam disparados pelo o esgoto em quanto Kenny olhava no seu leptop os skeytes dos oponentes cada um tinha uma função diferente q o Kenny não conseguia entender o q era...Mas enquanto isso na corrida ..Ray Tomava a liderança seguido pelo Tyson..

dois dos Estranhos dispuavam o segundo com o Max cercando-o (um de um Lado e outro Do outro Lado),Max percebou o q eles iriam fazer,Enquanto o Kai q ficava na posição de terceiro desputava contra o opnente dele pelo lugar...Os dois q cercara o Max feixaram ele tirando o espassos entre eles Max havia perdido o controle:

Max:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tyson,Ray,Kai:Max...

Max passara de Kai e o seu oponente,Kai dera meia volta para ajudar Max ...POr um Tris ele não caira...e voltara para a Pista..

Tyson:isso é trapaça...-Tyson falou com Ray q afirmou com a cabeça...

Max e Kai estavam por ultimo:

Kai:Max Já q eles estão usando as regras de Rua...Bora fazer aquele nosso truquinho...

Max:Oba ...A regra 1332

Kai:isso..vc será o estilinque...

Max:oba..

passando a linha de partidada:

Kenny:ultima volta gente...

Enquanto o Kai e o Max discutiam Ray e Tyson tinham proplemas com os seus oponentes...Ray Vendo uma Rampa:

Ray:Tyson olha perfeito...não é?

tyson :boa...

Kai:Agora Max..

Max segurava Kai pela mão (q ainda estava com o Skeite) girando-o com um Pião...

Kai:5..

Tyson e Ray haviam subido a Rampa

Tyson:4...

Fazendo o mesmo do Kai e o do Max

Kai:3

só q bem longe do Chão...

Tyson:2

Kai e Tyson:1 agora...

Soltando-o Kai ...passara dos seus oponentese e do Ray...e acerelando mais ainda a sua velocidade

Tyson por sua vez Chegou Junto Com Kai Só q passando dele por uns 5 ou10 metros

chegando perto do Tyson 2 dos oponentes aumento mais ainda e velocidade usando o nitro...se aproximando mais anida dos dois...

Enquanto isso Ray e Max cuidavam do Outro oponente...que não deixava eles passar ...

Tyson:eles estão se aprocimando...

Kenny:eles estão quase chegando...epa o q é isso eles estão usando Nitro..isso é impossivél

Tyson:E agora...

Kai olhando para o final da pista havia uma curva fechada:tive uma ideia mas vc nao podera recuar e é perigoso...

Tyson:Tá pode falar...

Desconhecido1:o q eles pessam q vão fazer...naquela cuvar..

Desconhecido3:testado a gente.

Desconhecido1:ham!?!

Desconhecido3:eles querem ver se a gente tem coragem de fazer uma curva fechada...mas nos vamos continuar

Os oponentes haviam chegado do lado deles se preparando para o desafio Kai e tyson continuaram no que eles tinham planejando enquando um dos oponetes não ia aguentar ...chegando perto da curva

Desconhecido1:a não vou aguentar ...-virado o skeite para a direção contraria perdendo o controle e caiindo-ai isso doi

chegando bem perto

Tyson:Kai!!Kai!!KAI!!

Kai:CALMA TYSON...

Chegando perto demais o Desconhecido não aguentou e diminuiu a velocidade deixado para trás

Desconhecido3:eles perderam a cabeça vão chocar...

Tyson:KAI!!!

Kai:3,2,1,Agora...

Dimiuido a velocidade viraram e sem perder o controle conseguiram fazer a curva encosntando na parede na parte do lado do skeite...

Paçaram pela linha de chegada vencendo...

("Aé quase esquecendo") Max e Ray,..Tiveram uma idéia onde poderiam distrair o seu oponente...ele estava na frente de Ray e Max Quando ouve o moter do Skeite De um lado ele mudou de posição e se chocou com o skeite de Max caindo no Chão

Desconhecido2:cade?!?!

Max:Aki o-quando ele olho Max estava em Cima do Skeite do Ray Junto com ele-TChau...

Com a freiada q dera Max e Ray passaram faicilmente dele Chegando na linha de largada...

Tyson:Hey olhem!

Vinha o oponente deles q ainda continuara voando quando perceberam q ele estava caindo:

Desconhecido3: a não ata acabando a Gasolina...Pq esse Skeites Sempre Faz isso..que Raiva...

Caindo ele não teve tempo conseguir soltar e caiu Dando uma, duas, três voltas.Até chegar a linha de largada...

Kenny:vamos lá ele deve ter se machucado...

Chegando nele...Ele se virou com dificuldade... Deixando seu capuz cair...

Continua...

------

Annie:nossa ta quieto demais...

Niranda:boto fé tem algo fedendo...

Annie repira fundo e sente um cheioro de queimado:tem algo quemando...

iiii meu bolo...

Annie:''hehe ela se deu mau n.n"

Queimou TT

Annie e Niranda:kkkkkkkkKkkk

¬¬não tem medo da morte não?

Annie e Niranda:(0.0) wow...

vou me vigar de vcs duas por terem debochado de min...

derrepente aquela sala vira numa masmorra...com trovões,etc (e essas coisas basicas de uma masmorra escura,umida e assombrada).

Niranda:nos ferramos cabulasamente

Annie:é principalmente o fato que eu tenho medo de escuro...


	5. Algumas respostas

Revelações aos poucos

Era um garoto q tinha cabelo preto longo, não muito com, olhos pretos:

Tyson: Hei cara,tudo bem?

Levantando-se tentando se equilibrar nem notou q seu capuz havia caído...

Ray: Quem é você?

Desconhecido3: Eu sou...

Desconhecido2: Lee...-veio um grito de longe que q vinha planando com seu skeite e segurando o Skeite de Max-Você está bem

cara?

Lee: sim

Kai: Ta mas agora q nós nos reunimos pq vocês não contam quem são vocês?Pq nós estamos aqui? E Por que estavam nos observando?

Lee:como ele sabia q...

Desconhecido2:1º Não estamos reunidos falta o Michael...

Max:Quem?

Desconhecido:o cara q não aquentou a preção q esses dois fizeram nele e caiu...quer dizer os três...-encarando o Lee-bom continuando sou o Ozuma, -tirando o capuz.Era um Garoto de cabelo preto com uma mecha na franja vermelho que cobria só a frente tinha olhos esmeralda e usava 1 brinco na orelha- por que vcs foram salvos pelo sistema de segurança da gente...que dizer a Emily...

Ray:Será q aquele cara morreu ele ainda não chegou...

Lee:Pela queda dele talvez nem se levante por enquanto...

Kai:Vcs Não responderam minha pergunta...Pq estavam nos observando?

Lee:bom isso e uma longa historia-mudando de assunto-bora ver se o Michael acordou...

Quando eles iam lá,Michael aparece com preça sobrevoando com seu skeite estava sem capuz,ele era um rapaz que seu cabelo era grande um pouco abaixo do ombro eram castanhos claros e olhos verdes:

Michael:corram!

Lee:por...-nem terminou a frase viu um robo de olhos vermelho,diferente dos robos que conheciam?! atrás de

Michael.

Ozuma:Toma vai prescisar-Disse entregando para o Max o skeite dele-Mas como e q ele consguiu entrar aqui Emily não deve ter visto ele entrar no esgoto vamos...

Lee: tá ...mas e eu a gasolina do meu acabo.

Kenny:pera ai...

Lee:ham?!?

Kenny:eu guardei um pouco de gasolina dentro da minha garrafinha entes de sair de casa...-olhando para tyson-foi por isso q não deixei vc tomar!

Então Lee coloca a gasolina...

então foram eles ...

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------


	6. Perseguição

Nota-acabei de fazer XD

(blabla)Nota da autora

"BLABLA"Pensamentos do personagem

Perseguição

Sendo perseguido por um robo totalmente diferente do que eles conheciam:

Kenny:que robo é esse?

Ozuma:sei lá ele parece novo..

Ray:será que os robôs estão criando robôs novos...

Kenny:Será?!?

Max:não sei...mas não é melhor nos separar?

Tyson:Pq Voce acha isso?

Max:Pq ele está chegando bem perto de nós

Lee vendo q tinha três caminhos para tomar fez um sinal para Ozuma,e se separaram Michael e Kanny para direita,Tyson,Ozuma,Max a esquerda e Lee,Kai e Ray no centro.O robô parou,olhou para os três caminhos e na parte do peito se abrira e de dentro dele saira duas maquininhas voadoras,parecidos com escaravelhos,que uma seguiu a esquerda e o outro a da direita e o robô foi no centro.

Em outro lugar parecido um laboratorio havia uma garota sentada mexendo no computador:

????:hãm o que houve era um robo agora são três...

????:qual é o problema Emily?

Emily:tem robos aqui,que apareceram não sei de onde Misao!e Michael,Ozuma e Lee estão sendo perseguidos.

Misao:o que ?tem que ajudar eles ...

Emily:eu sei vou chamar ajuda...

Emily pegou um microfone e começou a falar em outro lugar que parecia uma cidade feita toda de partes de metal que havia skeitistas consertando seus skeites,outros estavam andando,criança brincando,etc como se fosse uma cidade normal mas subterrania:

Emily:todos os skeitistas sua atenção.Temos 3 amigos em perigo vou escolher 4 para ajudar e eles são...Annie-uma menina que estava consertando o skeite para:

Annie:sou eu é isso ai-e paga o skeite e vai para a pista...

Emily:a dupla Rick e Dunga...

derrepente aparece dois grandalhões sobrevoando...

Rick:e isso ai cara...

Emily:e Mariah

uma menina que estava ouvindo musica começa a sorrir...

Mariah:hehe la vou eu...

Os quatros chegaram na pista e colocaram seus esqueites num equipamento esquisito...

Mariah chega perto de Annie:

Annie:Mariah você vai legual...

Mariah:sim concerteza:

Se preparando para parti no meu da multidão havia duas garotas converssando ou brigando:

?????:hum tinha que ser eles?eu sou melhor do que eles e canto melhor do que eles(quem poderá ser)

???:Aff¬¬ cala boca Ming-Ming...seu canto é igual de um gato,desafinado,miando no meio da chuva...

Ming-Ming: O que?Voce nem se compara a os meus pontos,Salima

Salima:Sei...não comparo mesmo seus Pontos são os piores...

Ming-Ming:hãm?!?sua...

Emily:prontos...o que deveram fazer, ir para a street corsion Annie você vai para direita...Mariah Você vai para o centro e Rick e Dunga para esquerda.cada um fica com auquitoque...

Annie:Emily O meu irmão ta no meio né?

Emily:sim...

Mariah:seu irmão sempre fica em encrencas né?

Annie:aff to nem ai ele que se ferre...

Marriah:haha

Emily:prontos,preparar,apontar,já -e saiem...

Em outro lugar em perigo:

Kenny:devemos ter dispistados ele...

Michael:é pode ser mais não to afim de parar...AAAAAAAAAAA

Kenny:o que Foi?

MiChel:sei lá mais vem do meu skeite

Kenny:nossa é um robo...bem esquisito...

Michael:um robo!!!!!!!!

Annie:Calma ai !!!!!!!!!

Michael:Annie,Emily tinha escolher você!

Annie: se não prescisa de min então ja vou...

Michael:não espera,tem algo para tirar esse robo daqui

Annie:sim isso-e tira do bolso uma arma que tinha um liquido azul

Kenny:um desabilitador...

Annie:nãoe so um desabilitador...pode ser ultilizad...

Michael:Hey continuem a falar sobre a arma e esqueçam que tem um robo esquisito no meu skete e que daqui a pouco posso capotar, quebra a perna, ou morrer

Annie:Morra não sentiorei sua falta mesmo...

Michael:ANNIE

Annie:ta calma...-e começa a atirar...-toma-e joga uma arma para o Kenny-Sabe usar isso?-quando Kenny ia responder-Beleza é so atirar no robo e tomar cuidado com...-Kenny mira e atira bem no motor- o motor...

Michael olha para Annie e Kenny:odeio Vocês dois-e cai

Annie olha para trás e vê Michael caindo e olha para Kenny:ele odeia mais você n.n

Kenny:sei¬¬

e o robo sai do skeite do michael e começa a perceguir eles...

Annie:xii ele não desiste tão facil

Kenny:sei mas ele não vai pegar o meu skeite -começa a atirar como um louco que não quer entregar o ouro para o bandido.

Annie:xii esse cara pirou mas ja que eu não posso com um louco então junti-se ao louco - começa a atirar...

enquanto isso Mariah ja havia chegado só que havia trago só 3 armas e todos menos o Lee ficaram com as armas...

Lee:que isso não traz arma para min não é?

Mariah: Desculpa so trouxe 3 e os dois ai pegaram mais rapido que você

Ray vendo que o Kai quase acerta o robo-Como você fez isso?

Kai:...não sei,só sei que fiz-num ar frio...

Mariah; para um cara que não sabe você é bom

Kai olha para ela e começa a atirar,cada tiro peguava de raspão no robo-merda!voando com o skeite de costa da para atirar muito bem!

Lee:serio

Ray pate a mão na testa:Lee isso foi sarcasmo...-e da a arma para o Lee-toma para você parar de enxer o saco...

Lee fica com os olhos brilhando:obrigado...

Kai ver como se o tempo tivesse andando em camera lenta,olha para o robo e ver como é a pista e derrepente da uma virada brusca e fica de frente ao robo evolta tudo ao normal...

Mariah:esse cara é louco?

Ray:Não,só as vezes surpreende...

Kai ignorando os comentarios mira e atira acertando o robo em cheio...

Mariah,Ray e Lee:ele conseguiu!!!

Mariah:mas ainda acho ele louco u.u...

Lee peguando o robo e colocando ele num pote:bom pelo menos conseguimos o que queremos

TRINN TRIN

annie atende o celular:Hi maninho...

do outro lado Ozuma:Hi uma hova tinha que ser o Rick e o Dunga para min tem gente com medo aqui-olhando para trás.

Rick:ogora vou explicar como se acaba com o HD de um robo-Tyson e Max se encaram com caras de medo...

Ozuma:Eles vão ficar com trauma depois dessa 'aventura'

Annie:sei é por que você não ta um louco atirando não sei para onde...ozuma -e ouvi algo vindo do outro lado

Ozuma:Dunga,Rick não não destrua isso

Dumga:Por que?-dando um soco no robo

BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

Annie:Ozuma,maninho...

Ozuma:eu

Annie:eles destruiram o 'alto destruimento' do robo né?

Ocuma:não so estouraram pipocas para a festa junina!

Annie:so isso então aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh seu louco por que fez isso tem que fazer assim-e começa a atirrar

Ozuma:o.O

Annie:desculpe e um garoto esquisito que atira não sei para onde...Ozuma

Ozuma:aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh não-e desliga

Annie:Ozuma...Maninho...

Kenny:poderia me dar uma ajudar por favor...

Annie:ops desculpa- e começa a atirar

No outro canto...

Mariah:nossa que legual foi essa luta

Ray:Kai...

Kai:...

Ray:como você fez isso?

Kai:...isso o que?...

Ray:com a arma,o skeite,você sabe...você calculou tão rapido

Kai:eu ja disse...e não venha com mais perguntas-falando frio

Ray:Calma...nossa.

Mariah:parem de discutir vocês dois e venham logo...

Passou um tempo e chegaram num local vazio que era ligada pelos três tuneis.Eles param e Lee fechou o tunel que haviam vindo.depois de alguns minutos chega Ozuma, Rick e Dunga:

Ray:cade o Tyson e o Max?

Dunga:ha aqueles dois garotos...

Rick:são dois medrosos

Ozuma:claro com vocês dois para assustalos...eles estão vindo...5,4,3,2,1

Tyson e Max:Ray,Kai vocês estão bem -olhando para Rick e para Dunga-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Correndo em direção do Ray deixando cair os skeite e caem bem encima dele...

Tyson:nos deixe bem loge desse caras esquisitos...

Ray:calma so vou tirar vocês de perto deles se vocês sairem de cima de mim primeiro

Max e Tyson:hehe Desculpa...

Ozuma fecha o tunel.

Ozuma:falta so a Annie,Machael e o seu amigo

Kai olhou para o outro tunel que estava aberto e ouviu barulho de dois skeites:...Você quer dizer 2 Skeitistas...

Ozuma:como é?

Kai apontou para o tunel aberto e derrepente aparece Kenny e Annie,Kenny avia caido de leve e Annie pula do skeite ,que foi pego por Ozuma,e Fecha o tunel rapidamente e fica atrás do tunel.

Ozuma:o que foi?

Annie:Adivinha!

Ozuma olha para Kenny:Ele atrapalhou.

Annie:pior,alén de atrapalhar ele é louco e quase me atingiu.

Kenny:calma,Foi sem querer

Tyson:o que voce quis dizer que ele é louco ele é tão calmo.

Annie:ele teve asseço de loucura.foi esquisito mas gostei.

Ouvido o barulho do robo batendo na porta depoi eles ouvem algo que fosse um tiro.

Max olhando para a porta:o que aconteceu?

Ray:sei lá

Tyson:não é melhor abrir somos somos nove e ele um.

Kai:descobriu isso sozinho

Tyson:Sim,eu havia contado.

Kai:que milagre.

Tyson:é mesmo...o que voce quis dizer?

Annie:parem voces dois...Eu vou abrir se preparem.

Mariah,Lee,Ozuma,Kai,apontando,Rick e Dunga que estavam preparados até os dentes, enquanto o resto(menos o Ray)ficaram atras deles e se abre...

Continua

Mandem reviews plix.

Annie aparece no meio do nada:entrei n.n

Niranda:e eu

aff depois eu falo com vcs duas ai la vai o perfi de

Annie Layer

Tem cabelos pretos e uma mecha vermelha do lado direito,até a cintura, olhos violeta vivo,não vive sem ação e aventura.É irmã gemia de Ozuma mais nova "so 2 minutos" diz ela.Bom ela e seu irmão foram resquatados pela Emily e Misao quando estavam sedo perssguidos.Ela e alegre,vive pertubando seu irmão,está sempre disposta a ajudar todos os amigos,ela odeia a Ming-Ming enimigas desde a primeira vista e está pronta para ter amigos novos. Seu Skeite e Preto com detalhes roxo e branco.


	7. A Lenda

notas  
"blabla"-Pensamento do personagem  
(blabla)-notas da autora  
**blabla**-texto ou algo assim...

Perguntas e Respostas...

Annie:Eu vou abrir se preparem.  
Mariah,Lee,Ozuma,Kai,apontando,Rick e Dunga que estavam preparados até os dentes, enquanto o resto(menos o Ray)ficaram atras deles e se abre, o que eles só viam era fumaça, derrepente aparece um vulto que se aproximava, quase atirando:  
Voz:calma,calma,calma...so eu Emily!  
Todos olharam bem e viram que era uma garota de cabelo laranja, com uma arma na mão e segurando um pote que continha o robo.  
Annie:Emily!  
Emily:oi gente!  
Tyson cochichando com o Max e Ray:Pensava que era um computador ou algo assim...  
Kai so observava a cena, todos comprimentando a Emily e o grupo que acabara de salvar eles dos seus persegudores Annie viu Kai sozinho e foi falar com ele:  
Annie:e ai você não vai ficar lá não?  
Kai:não tô afim.  
Annie:você não é muito de ficar com junto com as pessoas né?  
Kai:não-curto ,grosso e direito  
Annie:ta bom mas não prescisa ser groso- e sai de perto dele.  
do outro lado:  
Mariah:hey-chamando o Ray-não tivemos tempo de nos apresentar meu nome e mariah e o seu é?  
Ray quando olhou para ela percebeu que não era mais a garota que tinha visto lutando,seu coração começou a acelerar:  
Ray-a prazer meu nome é...Ra..Ray!  
Mariah sorrindo para ele-Prazer em te conhecer-e apertam as mãos que o faz ficar vermelho...  
Kenny-Hey!Emily...  
Emily-Sim!  
Kenny-eu ouvir falar que foi você que nos trouxe para cá não foi?  
Emily-sim!não prescisam agradecer!  
Kenny-que é isso claro que preciso...quer dizer é claro que precisamos.é como vocês sabiam que agente tava em apuros?  
Emily-bom cada lugar, rua se tem uma camera espiam e tambem se tem passagens secretas e com isso podemos ver e ouvir todos que estão lá fora.  
Kenny-Legal...depois você poderia me explicar isso?  
Emily-claro-ficando vermelha  
Tyson:e agora o que agente faz?-chegando perto de Max  
Max-sabe que eu não sei-e olha para todos os lugares e vê Kai sozinho-bora falar com o Kai  
Tyson-Bora...  
e foram eles "converssar" com o Kai:  
Max-e ai Kai.  
Kai:não  
Tyson:o que ...  
Kai-não...  
Max-A deixa disso-batendo nas costas do Kai que este olha para ele com um olhar frio-relaxe.  
Kai-Relaxar...so vou relaxar quando eles contarem o por que DELES NOS TRAZER AKI!!!-e para tudo e todos começam a olhar o Kai que fez o mesmo...  
Emily respirou fundo-sabia que o dia chegaria...-se virando-venham com agente...  
E todos pegaram o seus skeites e foram quiados pela Emily e pararam num local fezado e Emily bateu na parede três vezes e repitiu de novo com uma pedra e a parede se abriu.Observando o local todos ficaram deslumfrados.Parecia um palacio seu piso era todo azul, suas paredes eram brancas, bem na frente deles havia uma escada com um tapete vermelho que no fundo havia um senhor em pé:  
????:bem vindos!  
Emily:bom dia Sr. Dinckenson uma prazer te ver de novo como eu disse eu os trouxe...-Kenny levou um susto ao ouvir o nome de Dinckenson, um dos cientistas sobreviventes...  
Kenny:Você é o Sr. Dinckenson um dos cientistas que...  
Sr. Dinckenson-sim meu jovem!mas pra que tanto espanto?  
Kenny-eu pensava que você havia morrido.  
Sr. Dinckenson-hahahahha-para de rir ao ver Tyson, Kai, Ray e Max-Vocês são?  
Kenny-aaa desculpa eu sou Kenny, esse e o Tyson, o Ray, Max e o Kai-todos acenaram ao ouvir seus nomes,menos o Kai.  
Sr. Dinckenson-hahaahaha não acredito estou muito velho...-ninguém entedeu o que ele quis dizer-sabia que os meus amigos ja tinham netos dessa idade...por isso mesmo os chamei...  
dri dri dri dri  
Emily atende-alo...tenho que ir?...manda o Joseph arrumar...o que?e a então...ja to indo, quer que eu leve alguém?...então ta! se cuida.  
Ozuma-Quem era?  
Emily-nada não o Joseph sumiu e tem uma coisa ser arrumada e tão me chamando e vocês cinco-Aponta para Dunga, Rick, Mariah, Lee e ozuma-se quiser ir Annie pode vir...  
Annie-podem ir eu vou ficar e depois que eles falarem com o Sr. Dinckenson eu vou mostrar o lugar.  
Emily-Claro.  
E todos saem deixndo os meninos com o Sr. Dinckenson:nota:Annie ficou do lado de fora esperando  
Ray olhou para o Kai que estava com os braços cruzados que retribuiu olhar e abaixou a cabeça-Bom uma coisa que queriamos perguntar.  
Sr. Dinckenson-Pode falar.  
Ray-Por que nos trouxe aqui?  
Sr. Dinckenson-hum chegou a hora de contar a historia...como vocês sabem cada um é neto de um cientista.  
Todos:hãm?!?!  
Sr. Dinckenson-hahaha não acredito que seus avôs não contaram para vocês hahaha pensava que só o Sr. Granger iria fazer isso...hahaha  
Tyson-Meu avô?  
Sr. Dinckenso-Claro ele era um dos cientistas, Principalmente os Srs. Tate, Hiwatari, Kon.-todos encaram Dinckenson sem entenderem nada-bom acho que é melhor eu contar a historia para vocês entenderem melhor...  
"A muito tempo atrás, existiam as feras bits sagradas onde os egipicios as consideravam como deuses poderosos em fomas de animais que foram criados para serem guardiões do planeta, cada uma tinha um poder especial como a Fenix um enorme passaro de fogo, os Dragões Branco com os poderes do ar e o Amarelo a terra, o Tigre Branco os trovões ,um dinoussauro que parece uma tartaruga que era as aguas e duas feras bits sagradas que ninguem sabe como são suas formas mas pela lenda se fala que seus poderes são a Luz e Ecuridão.  
Essas eram as feras bits que foram criadas para serem guardiões do planeta, porém com um discuido feras bits da Luz e escuridão perderam o equilibrio e a escuridão começou a dominar o mundo então as feras se juntaram e acabaram com o dominio e a aprizionaram em uma pedra e com medo das feras bits fizesem o mesmo colocaram elas na mesma pedra e as trancaram para não causar mais temor para eles,mas a unica que não foi trancafiada foi a fera luz trazendo esperança para todos..."  
Tyson-Mas o que isso tem haver?  
Sr. Dinckenson-bom eu vou chegar lá ... "Em ulguns estudos nossos a pedra foi encontrada num tipo de templo,enterrado, da cidade perdida de SulKmet, no egito.

Analisamos e descobrimos muta por exemplo a lenda das feras bits que cada uma tinha um poder especial...e conta que só não existiram essas mas como outras representando um monte de poderes e feras diferentes.E outra coisa...Na Pedra descobrimos um indice de enegia muito grande então repartimos ela em 7 para avaliar elas. E ultilizamos uma para um experimento que me arrenpendo de ter feito..."-todos entenderam o que se tratava a criação de um robo feita apartir de uma pedra com poderes desconhecidos que trouxe desgraça para o mundo.

Ray- Então você quer dizer...

Tyson-que a pedra que vocês acharam...

Max-foi repartida e atavés de um pedaço foi criado...

Kai-os robos.-Sr Dinckenson balançando a cabeça afirmando...

Todos ficaram em silencio, pareceia que nao havia ninguém lá...

Sr. Dinckenson-lembrando de uma coisa conserteza seus avôs deram uma pedra ou pigente que contenha uma pedra???-todos se surpreenderam e tiram um de cada do bolço uma pedra com cores bem diferentes para cada um...

Max-Hein?!?! cada um tem uma cor-olhando para a sua que tinha uma cor azul...

Ray-Ele tem razão Por que disso?-a sua pedra era um branco e tinha listras amarelas parecendo relampagos...

Sr Dinckenson-sabe que eu não sei...

Tyson- O que?Mas...- sua pedra era branco quase transparente...

Sr. Dinckenson-Posso ser velho, mas não sou o senhor do mundo para saber de tudo.

Kay-"isso é muito esquisito mas deve ter alguma ligação..."-olhando para asua pedra era vermelho fogo-mas o que você quer que agente faça?

Sr. Dinckenson-bom pensava que não iriam perguntar...Vocês serão o futuro do nosso planeta...

Todos-Hãm?!?!

Ray-Teremos que destruir os robos...

Sr. Dinckenson-parece loucura mas...-ja ia contando uma coisa que não divia

Ray-Mas...

Sr. Dinckenson-bom eu contei tudo que eu sei...

Kenny-Mas você ia contar uma coisa para a gente...

Sr. Dinckenson-Podem ir...-ignorando as perguntas...

Sem trem mais o que fazer...por que tirar as respostas dele seria impossivel...todos sairam em silencio até que...

Annie:e ai como foi?-niguém respondeu so passaram direto...-Puxa foi tão ruim assim?

Kenny-Sim e não...

Annie-Hãm?!?!

Kenny-Eu te conto tudo no caminho...

Kai saiu por ultimo e olhou para trás e viu uma pessoa do lado do Sr. Dinckenson mas não a reconheceu por que estava com um capuz tampando seu rosto e a parede fecha...

Ray-o que houve Kai?

Kai-Nada...-virando-se e andando atrás do grupo...

Na sala onde o Sr. Dinckenson estava...havia uma pessoa do seu lado.

???-São eles???- uma voz feminina

Sr. Dinckenson-Sim...

????-hum!...Você quase falou para eles!!

Sr. Dinckenson-Eu sei.Eles vão descobrir muito em breve...

???-hum...mas e o robo que atacou eles eu nem sei quem foi...

Sr. Dinckenson-continui investigando o culpado daquela loucura...

???-sim Sr...

Sr. Dinckenson-Arrume ajudantes para essa tarefa...

?????-com prazer...hum posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Sr. Dinckenson-Pode...

?????-Aquela garota que estava esperando eles é a Annie?

Sr. Dinckenson-Sim minha neta...se lembra dela...

???-claro..-saindo-Bom vou indo...

Sr. Dinckenson-Boa sorte...

-----------------------------------------Continua----------------------------------------


	8. Invasão

blabla"-Pensamento do personagem  
((blabla))-notas da autora  
**blabla**-texto ou algo assim...

Invasão

Sr. Dinckenson-Pode...

?????-Aquela garota que estava esperando eles é a Annie?

Sr. Dinckenson-Sim minha neta...se lembra dela...

???-claro..-saindo-Bom vou indo...

Sr. Dinckenson-Boa sorte...

Em outro canto...

Annie-hum, por isso deles passarem por mim e não falar nada, bom ja sei um jeito de alegrar vocês...

todos-Hãm...

Annie-Uma corrida...

Todos-Claro!!!!!!!!

Todos sairam correndo para se preparar para a corrida, menos o Kai e o Kenny:

Kai-não vai correr???

Kenny-Eu...hehe eu não corro eu sou o tecnico se esqueceu...mas eu é que lhe pergunto...não vai correr???

Kai-não to afim...

Kenny-hãm...

Kai saiu de perto deles só que ficou loge só observando derrepente ele sente uma dor no braço...

Kai-ARG...O que está...-segurando firme no braço derrepente acaba...-mas..

Annie vendo o Kai la longe-Hey Kai não vem correr não...-Kai negou com a cabeça-tá."não vou criticar ele se não ele apela hehe"-não escondendo um sorriso

Tyson-bora correr!!!!

Max-ÈÈÈ

Ray-não esquenta ele é sempre assim...

Annie-hum ok...

Então eles foram fazer uma corrida rapída, em outro canto aquela mesma garota que conversava com o Sr. Dinkenson estava agora em um local parecido com um laboratorio e estava chegando perto de uma garota que estava digitando algo:

????-Nem pense em me assustar...-Aparentava ter uns 9 anos, cabelo liso,curto preto com mexas brancas nas pontas, tinha 1,39 de altura, usava uma roupa de civil, Saia ultrapassando o joelho preta, uma blusa de manga folgada branca e uma sandalia preta,olhos cor de mel...

????-aff...como você sabia???-tirando o capuz tinha cabelo comprido loiro avermelhado, olhos vermelho fogo,alta(( da altura do Ray))

G.C.L.C((garota de cabelo liso e curto))-por que sera ¬¬.-não parando de escrever

G.C.C.L.A((garota de cabelo comprido loiro avermelhado))-aff só por que eu faço isso uma ou duas vezes...pode contar -se encostando na mesa do coputador...

derrepente aquela gorota para de escrever e olha para ela-tem certeza...

G.C.C.L.A-Claro...

G.C.L.C-no primeiro dia que agente se conheceu,no segundo, no terceiro...Quer mais

G.C.C.L.A-Oo não prescisa mais não..

GCLC-que bom-voltando a escrever-e ai o que Sr. Dinckenson disse?

GCCLA-hehe ele disse que é para achar o culpado daquela confusão...alguma pista de quem seja??

GCLC-nada...não temos a fonte para descobrir...

GCCLA-HUM?!?! o robo... eu consigo...pode vir...

derrepente a porta do laboratorio se abre e vem uma pessoa que estava toda disfarçada parecendo um ninja:

GCCLA-Pegue para mim o robo que eles pegaram e traga-o...-arfimando com a cabeça e sai deixando as duas as sós de novo.

GCLC-Onde vocÊ consegui esse cara...ele é esquisito...

GCCLA-hehe o Sr. Dinckenson me pediu para arrajar um time e arranjei um...-dando um sorriso

Bom em outro canto:

Kenny-cuidado Tyson...

Eles estavam ainda na corrida e Tyson fazendo uma manobra brusca acaba perdendo o controle e se choca em uma viga de metal...

Ray-Tyson você está bem?

Tyson-Sim...Ai

Kenny-eu te disse para não fazer uma manobra tão brusca assim...

Max-é o Kenny tem razão

?????-HAHAHAHAHA que idiota...

Annie-Ming-Ming-derrepente apareçe umas chamas atrás dela...

Todos-OO

Ming-Ming-Meu nome é precioso para gente como você falar ele...

Annie-O QUE????REPETE SUA...

Ming-Ming-Repito sim ...Gente como VOCÊ...

Annie ia estrangular ela só que foi impedida pelo Ray, Max, Kenny e Tyson, que se lenvantou ao perceber que eles não iam segura-la por muito tempo (( o Raiva)):

Ming-Ming-hahahaha...não sei por que ela que falr com você...

Annie-Ela quem?

Ming-Ming-Emily...

Annie-Ja to indo...Gente vamos...

Annie olhou feio para Ming-Ming, que se não fosse os meninos terem protegido ela provavelmente ela estaria num estado muito 'feliz' por parte dela, bom mas para a felicidade de Annie ela prestou para alguma coisa,voltando a historia, e lá vão eles ver a Emily.Já no laboratorio Emily estava sozinha e examinando o robo, derrepente a porta se abre e fecha ao mesmo tempo mas Emily não virá:

Emily-Que bom que você chegou Mis...-derrepente ela desmaia e atras dela tava uma pessoa toda de preto...Parecendo um nija...

Quando chegaram:

Ozuma:Annie,Annie...

Annie-Fala...

Ozuma-o Laboratorio foi roubaddo...

Anie-O que???

-----------------------------------------------------------------Continua--------------------------------------

hehe,

Participação de Anamatéia haika e de minha irmã...


	9. Uma perceguição,um misterio,etc Parte1

Participação de Minha mana(Ana Helena) e Anamatéia Haika..XD

Annie:...

Niranda:Cadê eu na fic...-começa a chorar

Eu: aff...o que eu posso fazer para calar a boca de vocês duas...-solta um olhar maligno

Annie e Niranda:Oo...Tchauzinho-saem correndo

Uma perceguição,um misterio,Personagens novoa(não deu para colocar),etc Parte1

"blabla"-Pensamento do personagem  
(blabla)-notas da autora  
**blabla**-texto, lembrança, entre outras coisas...

Quando chegaram:

Ozuma:Annie,Annie...

Annie-Fala...

Ozuma-o Laboratorio foi roubaddo...

Anie-O que???

-----------------------------------

Annie-quando aconteceu isso??

Ozuma-A uns minutos atrás...a Emily foi encontrada desmaiada e o robo foi roubado,mas ela ja está bem

Ray-Tem algum suspeito??????

Ozuma-Ninguém o ladrão entrou passou por todas as barreiras e cameras...como se fosse...um gato.Entrou e saiu sem ser visto...

Alguém os observava,estava segrando um skeit preto com detales azuis, o ladrão tentou achar um lugar mais rapido de sair de lá, mas quando ia saindo alguém o tinha visto.

Missão-Hey você!-o ladrão olha e sobe no skeit-para ai mesmo!!!- ele sai de seu esconderijo-Ozuma...

Todos olharam para a garota que apontava em direção ao fugitivo.

Annie-Vamos lá!!!!!!

Tyson-Kenny fica e procura alguma pista...

Kenny-Tá!!!

Annie, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai e Ozuma foram atrás dele.

Ozuma-Ele entrou na Gold Street.

Todos viraram, o ladrão estava muito rapido e eles não conseguiam alcançar ele chegando perto de duas passagens:

Annie-OZUMA...ALI TEM DUAS PASSAGENS QUE LEVAM AO MESMO DESTINO...SE NOS SAPARARMOS PODEREMOS ALCANÇAR ELE-Grintando.

Ozuma fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça-VAI VOCÊ, MAX e o KAI...O RESTO VEM COMIGO...

Annie não respondeu tinha sua mente voltada ao fugitivo ele usava manobras que ja tinha visto em algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde.

Já em outro canto...

Num laboratorio silensioso só havia um som de teclado, uma garota estva digiando sem parar já estava cansada de tando digitar , a porta se abre e entra a sua amiga:

G.C.C.L.A-E ai descobriu alguma coisa???

G.C.L.C-Sim e não...

G.C.C.L.A-como assim???

Derrepente o alarme toca.

G.C.C.L.A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

G.C.L.C-Calma...é só o alarme de mensagens

G.C.C.L.A-já mudou de novo???

A garota deu um sorriso enorme e fez um sinal possitivo com a cabeça e mexe no computador, derrepente se abre uma tela atrás delas e aparece o Sr. Dinkenson:

Sr. Dinckenson-Meninas tudo bem com vocês ...-as duas afirmam com a cabeça- Bom vocês tem alguma pista de quem foi o responsavél-fica num silencio- Ana Helena Hikaru você é a responsavél pelas pesquisas não é???-a garota de cabelo liso e curto olhou para o Sr. Dinckenson...

Ana Helena-Sim, mas não precisa falar meu nome todo pode me chamar de Ana, Helena ou Aninha,viu...

Sr. Dinckenson-Tudo bem...mas tem alguma pista sobre o responsavél do robo???

Helena-eeeeeee...na-nada...

Sr. Dinckenson-O está bem..continui como está, procure...

G.C.C.L.A-Mas senhor ela tá ai desde que eu chequei aqui...

Sr. Dinckenson-Anamatéia Haika como está???

Anamatéia Haika-¬¬X Eu odeio que me chamem pelo me nome e melhor Ana ou Haika

Sr.Dinckenson-Duas Anas e complicado

Helena-Ném muito, se as duas formam uma dupla que deixe a casa de cabeça para baixo ai sim é complicado...-dando um sorriso.

Sr. Dinckenson-Você tem razão.Bom é melhor vocês descançarem para continuar...

Haika-Ouviu né Aninha...pode ir tratando de desligar esse computador e vir comigo para da um rolé por ai!!!

Sr. Dinckenson-Um que???

Haika- Tchau Dinckenson-aperta um botão e desliga-você ouviu Aninha vamos sair...

Aninha-hehe mas e se aquele cara chegar...

Haika-eu deixo um bilhete para ele...-escrevendo um bilhete e deixando em cima da mesa-simples

Aninha-hehehe e que o meu computador, to pesquisando...

Haika-os computadores de hoje em dia podem fazer esse processo...er qual é o nome que damos...er.

Aninha-automatico

Haika-isso automatico...e saimos simples não?

Aninha-bom...er

Haika-Agora você não tem mais desculpas para não ir ...

Aninha-Tá bom...

Haika-que bom ...-puxando a garota

Aninha-quase me esquecendo-ela vai correnndo até o armario e tira um patins sem rodas-para você...

Haika-um patins...mas...

Aninha-agora que to saindo é bom testar né!

Haika-È mas...

Aninha- "Mas" o que?

Haika-Eu não sou muito boa em patinar...

Aninha-a deixa disso, eu te ensino, não deve ser tão ruim assim-Puxando ela.

Haika-vou trocar de roupa...-tentando fugir

Aninha- boa ideia também vou...

Quase esquecendo, do outro lado estavam atrás de um suspeito,eles ja haviam se separado:

Kai-Annie...-Annie estava desligada ela só pensava na pessoa que estavam correndo atrás-Annie

Annie-Hãm?!?!

Max-Hey tu ta desligada heim!!!! tem algo te pertubando?

Annie-hãm?!?!Não é nada não...-dando um sorriso e volta a ficar com orosto serio...

Max olhou para Kai como se estivesse preocupado:

Annie-Vamos almentar a velocidade estamos quase chegando ao fim do tunel...

Ozuma-Deve ser agora que vamos conseguir pegar ele...

Annie passara ,dele Max estava no seu lado e Kai estava atrás

Ozuma- isso

O ladrão estava encurralado qualquer passo errado e ele estaria perdido, então ele apertou um botão que estava no seu skeit que voo em cima do skeite de Annie uma maquina pequena mas que podia ser visto,Annie olhou para trás e se assustou, a maquina estava controlando o seu skeite.que a fez cair ,só não caiu no chão por que o suspeito havia lhe segurado a mão, mas seu skeite não teve a mesma sorte, e a colocou em cima do seu skeite.

Annie-hey me coloca no chão.- então ele aponta para o chão, e ela entende-hehehehe esquece.

Ele aumenta a velocidade antes disso deixou um 'presentinho' para o Max.

Max- o que a gasolina ta acabando mas...-ele para e os outros o ultrapassam...

O ladrão reconhece um buraco que estava no chão e quando chega perto do buraco joga Annie lá:

Annie-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa você me paga...- Kai sem pensar duas vezes pula dentro do buraco...

Ozuma-Cuida dela...

Annie e Kai-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Annie cai primeiro e percebendo que o Kai estava descendo ela sai do caminho e ele cai...

Annie-Ai o eu ele pensava que estava fazen...- Annie para e vê que não conhecia aquela parte do esgoto-Onde estamos??

Kai se levanta-E você pergunta para mim...

?????-se aproximem-uma voz meio assustadora, mas calma-não tenham medo...

Fora do laboratorio:

Haika:ai...desisto-tira o Patins-já é a 10 vez que não consigo essa coisa-ela estava com outro roupa ela usava um short preto, que chega até a metade da cocha, uma camiseta vermelha com uma jaquetinha curta preta com capuz, um cuturno vermelho com detalhes pretos um pouco abaixo do joelho.

Aninha-Calma só mais um pouquinho-ela usava um blusa de manga comprida folgada, com gola, preta e uma calça jeans folgada até o joelho e uma sandalia rasteira preta.

Derrepente passa um monte de Skeitistas perseguindo uma pessoa...(Quem seram),ela reconhecem a pessoa que estava sendo perseguida.Elas se olhas e ja sabiam o que fazer. Aninha pegou os patis e Haika pega uma moto vermelho com detalhes preto, as duas colocam capacete,e vão atrás...

---------------------------------------------------------------continua--------------------------------------

**Lista das Personagens:**

**Nome:** Anamatéia haika

**Idade:**16

**Personalidade:** pentelha, engraçada, adora fazer piada de tudo e de todos, sempre ri, nunca a vê triste eh muito raro isso acontecer, eh ruim em muitas coisas, principalmente patinar,e adora tudo na vida.

**Aparencia:** cabelo comprido loiro avermelhado, olhos vermelho fogo, alta ((da altura do ray)), corpo atlético ((sem ser musculosa)).

**Roupa: **preto e vermelho, nunca foi vista de outra cor, ela usa um short preto, que chega até a metade da cocha, uma camiseta vermelha com uma jaquetinha curta preta com capuz, um cuturno vermelho com detalhes pretos um pouco abaixo do joelho.

''''''''''""""'

**Nome**:Ana Helena

**Idade**:9

**Personalidade**:Ela é um pouco Timida, Alegre, uma CDF para está trabalhando com o Sr.Dinckenson, as vezes é um pouco competitiva, se uma pessoa diz não ela força até que ela diga sim.

**Aparencia**:cabelo liso,curto preto com mexas brancas nas pontas, tinha 1,39 de altura,olhos cor de mel

**Roupa**: quando está trabalha ela usa uma roupa de civil, Saia ultrapassando o joelho preta, uma blusa de manga folgada branca e uma sandalia preta, mas quando está fora do serviço ela usa um blusa de manga comprida folgada, com gola, preta e uma calça jeans folgada até o joelho e uma sandalia rasteira preta.


End file.
